Settings:Overhead Text
This settings are related to every kind of text that appears over the character head. Overhead Text *'Show Names:' set what kind of names to show over the head of mobiles: ::*'None:' never show the mobiles name over their heads (you can use the Allnames action to show them manually). ::*'Approaching:' show the names of all approaching mobiles and then the name will fade away after a short while. ::*'All:' always show the names over the mobiles head. ::NOTE: in any case you can force the mobiles names to appears with the Allnames action. *'Show Corpse Names:' if active, you will see the corpse names with the mobiles names (they use the same settings). *'Enable Clickable Overhead Names:' if enabled, you can click the names and it will act like you clicked the mobile. *'Overhead Chat:' if active, the speech of the mobiles will be shown overhead. If it's disabled, you can see the speech only on the Chat Window. *'Overhead Chat Fade Delay:' the time the overhead speech stays. *'Disable Overhead Spellcasting Text:' if enabled you won't see any word of power over the character's head when they cast a spell. *'Show Spell Names:' if enabled you will be able to see the english spell name near the word of power :: *'Enable Poison Messages On Others:' if disabled you can see the poison messages only if they are about your character. This can be useful during events with many people where they can get all poisoned cluttering the screen with messages that you don't care. *'Text Size +/-:' increases/decreases the size of the overhead text. *'Speech Font:' allows you to customize the font for the speech text. *'Names Font:' allows you to customize the font for the overhead names. *'Spells Font:' allows you to customize the font for the spells word of power. *'Damages Font:' allows you to customize the font for the damage numbers. Text Colors *'Healing Spells Text Color:' the default color of the healing spells word of power. *'Curse Spells Text Color:' the default color of the curse spells word of power. *'Paralyze Spells Text Color:' the default color of the paralyze spells word of power. *'Neutral Spells Text Color:' the default color of the neutral spells word of power (like mark, recall, etc...) *'Negative Overhead Text Color:' the default color for all negative messages shown overhead. *'Positive Overhead Text Color:' the default color for all positive messages shown overhead. *'Your Damage Text Color:' the default color for the numbers of the damage you take. *'Your Pet Damage Text Color:' the default color for the numbers of the damage your pet takes. *'Enemy Damage Text Color:' the default color for the numbers of the damage you deal to others. *'Default Physical Text Color:' the default color of the PHYSICAL element. *'Default Fire Text Color:' the default color of the FIRE element. *'Default Cold Text Color:' the default color of the COLD element. *'Default Poison Text Color:' the default color of the POISON element. *'Default Energy Text Color:' the default color of the ENERGY element. *'Default Chaos Text Color:' the default color of the CHAOS element.